Digital cameras are increasingly popular, which popularity is due in part to their elimination of processing delays involved with conventional film-based photography. With a digital camera, one does not have to shoot an entire roll of film and send it to a processor for development before seeing the resulting photograph. Instead, one cam immediately download a digital image to a computer and display the photograph, or in some instances link the digital camera to a TV monitor to display the photograph. Another attractive feature of digital cameras is that the digital images they create, after being stored on a computer, can be forwarded to others via e-mail or can be incorporated into other electronic documents, including Internet web pages.
However, the process of connecting the digital camera to a computer and then downloading images to the computer for storage and viewing can be complicated. Some digital camera manufacturers have attempted to make this process easier by including in the camera a standard format 3.5 inch floppy disk drive for storing digital images so that the images can be easily accessed by computers with similar disk drives. Others provide flash card memory which can store a high number of images, or provide an infrared (IR) port for transferring images to a computer.
Even with these features, the image transfer cannot be begun until the digital camera (or storage device) is physically connected to a computer, or in the case of digital cameras and computers which include IR transceivers these must be located in close proximity before a transfer can be made. For many users, this process is confusing and detracts from the usefulness of the device. When a user wishes to view or share access to a digital photo quickly, this delay and manual transfer process can be both inconvenient and frustrating.
Another potential problem with current digital cameras is that they generally require creation of a database of images on a home or office computer, which often has limited accessibility, is unsecured, and is infrequently backed up. With the growing popularity of Internet accessible software programs, and “network computers” which include little or no data storage, there is a need for a networked image storage and archival service which provides secure, reliable, and universally accessible image storage services. Such a service would allow shared access to and transfer of images by family or business groups in a format which would greatly enhance the ability to categorize and sort each image by time, date, and occasion, and which would at the same time greatly reduce the possibility of losing important images. The Fujifilm company is known to offer an Internet archival service in connection with conventional film processing, but there is no known similar service for digital photos.
When compressed, a color digital image is typically 10K bytes or more in size, and transmission of such an image requires from 10 to more than 30 seconds, depending on wireless modem transmission rates. Cellular service providers typically charge for total circuit connection time or, in the case of wireless data services providers, for the amount of data transferred, and it is therefore advantageous to reduce the required connection time to perform a file transfer or the amount of data to be transferred. One way to do this is to compress the file before transmission. But even when a file is to be sent to multiple recipients one would not want to initiate multiple calls in order to transfer the file to each recipient, even if the file is compressed. It would be beneficial to have a system which allowed one to forward an image file, with distribution instructions, to a central repository, and known that the repository would then save and/or automatically distribute the image file according to prior user instructions, without incurring another expensive wireless transfer.
Digital cameras which include the ability to effect a wireless RF image transfer are not known to be currently marketed in the United States. A search of issued U.S. Patents has revealed U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,132 to Morris et al, which provides a “personal security unit” which includes a digital image sensor, a cellular transmitter, a window aligned with the image sensor, and which transmits digital information identifying the hand-held unit to a remote cellular receiving station where all cellular communications received from the personal security units are recorded. Morris states that the recorded data can be accessed at a later time if a crime is reported.
Another known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,679 to Coles which discloses a security system with a method for locatable portable electronic camera image transmission to a remote receiver. This device provides the means to transmit a video image along with device identifying information and position coordinate information to a remote receiver. Coles states that the transmission may be accomplished by cellular radio and is received by a remote receiver where the image may be displayed or printed by facsimile.